


Happy Birthday, my Frodo

by tanakari



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakari/pseuds/tanakari
Summary: It's the night of Bilbo's 111th birthday- and Frodo's 33rd birthday- and Frodo tells the reader he didn't get a gift. Maybe reader can give him an impromptu gift...





	Happy Birthday, my Frodo

It was finally the night of Bilbo’s one hundred and eleventh birthday, and the grand party that he had arranged was in full swing. All around you were the sounds of merrymaking- this was truly an elaborate party, and people would surely be talking about it for days to come.

You were very much enjoying the refreshments and occasionally dancing, but there was one young Hobbit at the party who had caught your eye years ago…and it was his birthday today, too. 

You watched him as he took a break from dancing and sat next to his best friend, Samwise Gamgee- now was your chance to speak to him!- and then you immediately rushed over to their table, bumping a few older hobbits in the process.

“Hello Sam”, you greeted as you sat down. You looked at Frodo and nodded your head as a greeting to him and he smiled warmly in return.

“Hello Miss (Y/N)!”, Sam smiled. Sam subtly glanced at Frodo out of the corner of his eyes, he had noticed your interest in Frodo over the years. 

“Well, well, how are you liking my Uncle’s party so far? I do think-“ Frodo began to say to you, but was quickly cut off by Merry and Pippin rushing past, bumping Frodo’s back in the process. Pippin looked over at Frodo as he ran away and mouthed a quick ‘sorry!’.

Of course when Frodo was talking just to you it had to be interrupted.

Sam shook his head in annoyance, resting his hand on his face as he stared off into the crowd for a few seconds, focusing on one person in particular- Rosie. 

“Those two are always up to something bad, something awfully foolish”, he sighed. 

“Yeah, they sure are.” Frodo laughed as he looked at the both of you, but his gaze lingered on you for a little longer than necessary.

This did not go unnoticed by Sam, so Sam quickly got up from his seat and gestured towards old Bilbo who was somewhere over in one of the nearby tents.

“Miss (Y/N), Mister Frodo, I think I will go speak to Bilbo for a little bit,” he smiled and waved farewell at the both of you as he began to walk off. He hoped that maybe one of you would finally make some sort of move.

When Sam had walked away into the tent you glanced up at Frodo shyly.

“Well, I guess it’s just us now”, he laughed.

“I suppose so”, you sighed. “Well, Frodo, are you having fun at least?”

“Of course! Just wait until Gandalf lights his fireworks later tonight.”

“You’re of age now, and Bilbo is one hundred and eleven”, You mused. “Did you get anything for your birthday? After all, this is a special occasion.”

“No. Not unless you count getting my uncles inheritance,” he said jokingly.

At his statement, gears began to turn in your head- this could be a good opportunity. You could maybe give him something for his birthday…something you've been wanting to give him for a while now.

“Frodo, I have to tell you something”, you said quietly. Frodo gave you a questioning look and leaned in closer. However he had not quite leaned in close enough!

“Come closer!” 

At your next words Frodo was now leaned in very close, so close he was barely in his seat! You could almost feel his breath hitting your face. Perhaps it was merely wishful thinking, but it almost looked as if his cheeks had a slight dusting of pink.

All the sounds of the party going on around the both of you were forgotten as you made your next bold move. You leaned in and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

As you moved away from his face after giving your quick kiss, he stared at you in surprise for a few seconds before leaning in and making a bold move himself.

His body was leaned in very close and he had brought his lips upon yours- now it was your turn to be surprised. You closed your eyes as you cherished the soft feeling of his lips upon yours- it was a feeling you never wanted to end.

When the both of you finally separated, you two gave each other a shy, soft smile.

“I take it you liked my impromptu birthday gift”, you giggled as you leaned in closer to his body.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, watching his surroundings and laughing at the reaction of one of the younger hobbits that had watched the events among the both of you unfold- the poor lad was obviously amused by the both of you kissing- while softly stroking your side.

“Indeed I did.”

The peace between the both of you was disturbed seconds later as Sam and Bilbo came walking your way, Bilbo clapping while Sam was grinning ear to ear.

“Frodo, my dear boy!”, Bilbo teased, reaching over to pat his back. “You finally did it.”

“I was hoping it’d happen,” Sam added as he smugly looked at the both of you.

“Yeah? Well now you have to go talk to Rosie,” Frodo said as he jumped up and pushed Sam away in her direction. 

You exchanged an amused look with Bilbo and started laughing at their antics before Frodo quit messing with Sam and came back to your side.

“Happy birthday Frodo”, you giggled as he sat next to you. 

Yes indeed, the night of Bilbo’s party was quite the happy night to remember…


End file.
